Topic: Hyuuga industries
by Sunkised-chan
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a famous journalist. Her partner, Hotaru Imai is a famous photographer. Put these two together and any story can be done. At the age of 16, this is amazing. But why is this ONE story so hard? NxM RxH


**Sunny-chan- Oooooh a new story! This is one of many stories that will be posted soon. So go get some cookies. Maybe milk too. Just sit down, relax, eat your cookies and be sure to R&R **

_Full summarry- Mikan Sakura is a famous journalist. Her parter is the famous photographer Hotaru Imai. Put these two together and any story can be written, no problem. At the age of 16, that is quite amazing. But why is this_ one _story so hard? It's not the Topic, time, or place. So what is it? Natsume Hyuuga is who. Mikan just can't concentrate around him. Why? NxM - RxH_

* * *

Mikan Sakura- 16 years old 

Hotaru Imai- 16 years old

Ruka Nogi- 17 years old

Natsume Hyuuga- 17 years old

* * *

**--6 Years ago--**

"Hotaru! Guess what?" A certain brunette screamed.

"What is it Mikan?" A raven-haired girl asked back, quite irritated.

"Grandpa got me this notebook for my birthday. Look isn't it pretty Hotaru?"

Hotaru scoffed and took the notebook.

"It just lookes like a plain notebook to me. By the looks of it, it isn't worth much money."

Mikan pouted and snatched the notebook back from Hotaru.

"Grandpa said that when we go to the park later today, I should write everything that happens and continue to do that every day. He called it something, Juggle weeping, Juice seeking..." Mikan looked off somewhere with a confused look on her face.

Hotaru sighed and gently bonked Mikan on the head.

"Do you mean _Journal keeping_?" Hotaru asked with a bored look on her face.

Mikan snapped out of her thoughts and started jumping up and down.

"Yeah! That's it! What do you think Hotaru?"

"That's stupid but that's perfect for you."

"Hotaru!"

Mikan started chasing Hotaru and before they knew it, they were at the park.

They were so tired that they decided to sit at a sakura tree for shade.

Mikan reached in her bag and took out her notebook and started to write.

"So you _were _serious? Good luck then." Hotaru said sarcastically.

"Shhh, i'm thinking."

"Whatever." Hotaru started to close her eyes but stopped when she heard some arguing in the distance.

They both looked over to see a guy trying to steal an elderly ladys purse. Hotaru was going to do somethng when it was too late and the guy ran off with the purse knocking the lady out in the process.

Hotaru grabbed her phone and called the police.

Withing minutes, an officer arrived and started asking questions.

"Do you know who it was? What did the person look like?"

"I-I'm not sure, I didn't get a good look at him." Hotaru explained.

"What about you, miss?" The officer asked Mikan.

"I um- here." Mikan gave the officer her notebook and watched him as he read it. his eyes grew large.

"This is so descriptive! Nice job! You have a calling little miss." The office said happily.

"A- a calling? A calling in what?" Mikan asked innocently.

"...**_Journalism_**..."

**--6 years later--**

"Miss Mikan. The boss wants to see you."

"Thank you, tell him i'll be right there." Mikan smiled as the assistant walked off.

Mikan walked over to her best friends desk.

"Hotaru!" Mikan yelled hugging her friend. This earned some glares from some people around them.

"Hehe, sorry." Mikan apologized.

"Baka." Hotaru commented.

"Hotaru, do you mind holding off on lunch for a few minutes? The boss wants to see me."

"Whatever, just hurry up baka."

"Arigatou!" Mikan yelled again hugging her friend. This once again earned some glares and random "Shut up" in the distance.

Mikan may be famous and very pretty, but when you're on deadline, someone constantly yelling can really get on your nerves.

Mikan walked over to her bosses office and knocked on the door.

"You may come in" A low voice answered.

Mikan opened the door slowly and sat down in the seat in front of his desk.

The boss looked Mikan in the eye and sat down.

Miss Mikan, as the owner of the _Sakura Chance_ magazine, I have an important task for you.

Mikan nodded. "What is it sir?"

"As you know, Hyuuga Industries is getting more and more popular."

Mikan nodded again. "If I remember right, isn't Hyuuga Industries a securaty company?"

"Yes, yes it is. Because of it's rising popularity, I want you and Imai to cover this story."

"Ok sir, but when is deadline?"

"Since this isn't considered hard news at the moment, I want it done in a month and will be released the same week."

Mikan smiled. "Okay sir, I will get right on it." Mikan bowed and left the room.

The boss stood up.

"I know you are the only one who can do this. I hope you succeed."

* * *

**Ok, I know...short chapter. Sigh. Don't fret! Tis will be-ith update-ith soon-ith xDD**

**So how do you like it? Unfortunately I can't read your mind so please let me know by REVIEWING!!**

**Please keep your flames to yourself. And don't worry NxM - HxR fans... This will be coming up soon!**

**-Sunny-chan **


End file.
